


Cover Story

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover stories, M/M, kissing for a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me!” Castiel said hurriedly, his face right up in the blond’s.<br/>Sometimes a cover story can lead to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

"Kiss me!" Castiel said hurriedly, his face right up in the blond's.

—

Dean, Sam and Castiel were on a stake out - their suspect for their current case was in the bar. While Sam took the inside, keeping an eye on things inside the bar, Dean and Cas were standing outside, keeping an eye on the door for when the suspect left the building.

They hadn't taken into account how conspicuous two men hovering by a bar's entryway was.

So, when the suspect left the bar, eyes squinting at them with suspicion, most likely because they had been standing their when he had entered - more than two hours before.

So they needed a cover. Preferably one that disguised their faces.

That was what led to Cas' unusual request.

It was the best plan they had, and there was no time to discuss any other, so Dean practically threw himself on the angel, making a big show of wrapping his arms around the blue-eyed man.

Both men invested themselves into the kiss, hands grappling at clothing, tongues battling, a slight grind of groin-on-groin.

Sam was standing right beside them when they finally parted. He looked vaguely embarrassed, and slightly uncomfortable to be standing there.

"It was a cover." Dean explained, his breathing still fairly heavy.

"The suspect was looking at us with suspicion, so we began kissing to deflect his misgivings." Castiel elaborated, the only sign of what had just happened was his slightly dishevelled hair and clothes. 

"Okay." Sam didn't look like he wanted to accept that answer, but he stayed silent on the subject, instead changing the topic to the current case.

—

It was disturbingly similar circumstances that the 'incident' happened again.

Sam kept an eye in the diner, where their suspect had been known to frequent, with Cas and Dean waiting in the alley nearby, looking out for anything suspicious.

One particularly shifty looking man looked at the pair with an accusatory glare, but the two instead began kissing - without a spoken word between them.

—

A third 'incident' happened when Dean and Cas were undercover, staying at the hotel that was hosting an event - the building having had a set of seemingly unnatural occurrences as of late. 

Their only problem was that the event was a married couples retreat. Which was why the pair were posing as newlyweds. 

To deflect suspicion of the receptionist, who wasn't sure if the pair were truly a couple, they kissed.

They got rather into it.

—

Before realising it, the pair begin using as many excuses as they could find to continue kissing.

When Sam walked in on them one day while they were doing so, with no reason at the ready, all they could do was stumble over broken excuses. 

"I knew it." He just said, smiling slyly, and began to make his way out the door. 

"You be good to him." The moose said, before he was fully out the door, not specifying who he was talking to, both blushing red.


End file.
